Fireclan
The Deputy is second in command, they live and fight for the clan, they will become Soverign when the current Soverein's second leading oc passes away. Co-Deputy x2 The Co-Deputy may or may not become deputy when The current deputy becomes leader, however only one will become deputy, the other will remain Co-Deputy. War Cheif x1 The War Cheif is very strong, he/she commands war, they lead murderers and soldiers into war, they direct the when to battle and when to stop. Lead Murderer x1 The Lead Murderer battles with the War Cheif, The only difference between the War Cheif and The Lead Murderer is that the Lead Murderer leads raids. Murderers xInfinity Their Name basically says it all, they are blood-thursty murderers-as their name says- They will hunt down the clans/packs/tribes who defy their clan, they are also very advanced. Immortals x20 Immortals battle for the clan, they are elite soldiers, they have been in the clan longer than most warriors, they are loyal to their clan, and they always will be. Soldiers xInfinity Soldiers are mentors to the trainees, they are kind, but when it comes down to their clan, they are deadly. Shaman x10 The Shamen helps injured/kitting/sick/etc clanmates, they can train apprentices to become Shaman, but only If they Wish. Trainees x15 Trainees are training to become Shaman, Soldeirs, Murderers, etc, they are mentored by the rank they want, they must not leave the territory until they are 8 moons. Youth x20-30 The Youth are under 6 moons, they are still nursing, and they will become trainees. *Rules* 1) You Must Never Double Clan. 2) You Shall have friendships in other clans, but if we are to one day meet in battle, your loyalty must remain to your clan 3) Respect All ranks above you. 4) Do not cause drama, drama is annoying, it is also hard to put up with, please do not cause it. 5) You Must have a red name tag, at all times, even if you share an Animal Jam user with your sister/brother. *Punishments* 1) Scar 2) Limbs torn off ( Tassel, Forepaw, Etc ) 3) Watching your youth be killed 4) Clawed Muzzle 5) Broken limbs 6) Exile 7) Death *Members* Soverign x1 Deputy x1 Co-Deputy x2 Murderers xInfinity Shamen x10 Immortals x20 War Cheif x2 Lead Murderer x1 Soldiers xInfinity Trainees x15 Youth x20-30 *Quotes* Sabrina's Quotes: "Two can keep a secret, If one is dead, that might make me a killer, but who cares?" Mudpelt's Quotes: "We Hunt as One, We battle as one, I guess that makes us one." Ash's Quotes: "We All want one thing in life, wisdom." Robinpelt's Quotes: "Clan is Love, Love is clan, you can never betray them." Hazel's Quotes: "All Good things in life come to an end, even life, that is if you think life is good, I prefer death." Avalanche's Quotes: "Heaven is Hell to me." Moonleaf's Quotes: "Don't Focus on your flaws, embrace them." Leniency's Quotes: "FireClan is like a rose, our ever-flowering blossoms are mesmerising, but get to close and our thorns draw blood, as red as our fascinating petals." *Who has an Oc Page* Rosestar Ash Sabrina Carla Nala Robinpelt Venus Fala Justice Cassy Sanguine *Allies* *Enemies* *Joining Application* Name: Username: How You Found Us: Why You Want to Us: Your Roleplay Style: Your Roleplay Example: Picture of You Oc: Type of Signature you want or have: Mate: Kits: *Alliance Application* Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Deputy's Name: Deputy's Username: How You Found us: How this Will benifit us/you: Why you want to form an alliance: * Category:Clans Category:Nontraditional Clans